redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Segalia
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Segalia Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Ask me anything if you need help!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you're having fun. I'm Emma, but call me Deagy. Deagy 21:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hi! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me Kailee. I hope you like the Redwall wiki! If you ever need a drawing, you can tell me, 'cause I like drawin' 'em! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I noticed some very large similarities between us, I'm a sea/river otter, you travel Mossflower and other places, and travel the waters on a ship, same here, and your ships name, and my name are the same, Silverfalcon, Silver Falcon, well anyway hi ad I hope you like it here!--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Welcome! Ooh, ooh! Welcome to Mossflower Country! I've been here longer than everybody who's talked to you except for Pinedance, so I know a lot about this wiki! Nice name, and I was wondering whether you'd like me to do a pictre of you? That's almost a custom of me, do a picture of just about everybody on the wiki. (Whoo, calm down Mauran!) If you would, just click here and scroll down until you find the "requests" section, and tell me exactly what you want, just follow in the footsteps of the other guys. Thanks and welcome again.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hi, thanks everyone. Silverfalcon earlier when I was looking on the wiki when i wasnt a member, i did realize, that we were similar, i already planned my account, but i kept it the same because its me, Segalia Riverstorm. Anyways, thanks again everyone. i'll look into the photo offers. --Segalia Sorry if the above is unclear. The computer wasnt working etc. Please read my fan fic-Segalia Riverstorm's voyage.--Segalia 11:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm almost done getting the rough sketch done. But, it's in a front view, so the bow obscures all of the nose, most of the mouth, and bits of the eyes. Is that okay?--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is head hair fur (like a pony tail) okay? I sketched it in, but I can erase it.--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Finished the Drawing! Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, but that's only for physical drawings, I can just do them straight on the computer for you. Like the latest ones with everything coloured in fully.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Pictures Hi. To upload your pictures, select the 'Upload file' button in the left toolbar under the menus. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The upload page explains it's pretty clearly. After you upload your files they are displayed. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) So do you want a picture?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ne'er mind.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, I can't seem to find the time for your pic, even though it's the holidays. But I promise you, I WILL.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Hope you likee! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Noticed other members have welcomed you and I wanted to add one of my own :) Hi, Segalia! I noticed other members have welcomed you and I just wanted to add a welcome of my own. Welcome to the Wiki; hope you enjoy your time here! This site's a lot of fun. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Probably because there is an article for Sister Rosabel. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Picture... I was thinking about the picture I did for you a while ago and was wondering if I could do a re-do? I kind of rushed it and I don't like the way it looks...would that be okay with you? Has any of the info changed? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I fixed your picture problem :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By me, he is a Lab, by Blue, he never said--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! The Lord of Bloodwrath is a wolf.--Lord of Bloodwrath 11:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I did, I've just been really busy. And now I have caught a wee cold. :| So it'll take a while...sorry. But school's good, thanks for asking! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Haha! Thanks, my reral B-day is tomorrow, but Merlosck just did that early I guess! Oh, did you see the Redwall Wars wiki? the adress to get to the sight is www.redwallwars.wikia.com, the www is optional, that is funny, I'm going glo-bowling tonight!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Its bowling at night with black lights and the balls are certain colors so they gloe--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Heyo. I am a mouse! :D In real life, (like, other than wiki life) I am a girl, but in my fan fics Merlock is a boy. Just cut and past this into the search: User:Midnight Rider. (not with the period) and to get to the shout box, click my widgets and you'll see the shoutbox icon. Just click that, and it'll apear in the left hand side of your screen. See u! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) random hi back! ;) randomness rules. lol whoo! I like glasses...lets start a fan club. LOL :D no, I dont start school until the first week in Sept. weeeeeeeee! though I cant wait,I really like school! honestly, I do! :D I know, I know, I'm weird. ha! I am doing goooooood, how bout you? :D nice talkin' with ya! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! here's how you make polls: first, put < poll > without the spaces, then the title of the poll, then the questions, and then end it with < poll / > without the spaces again. if that makes no sense, just push "edit page" on my user page, and look at how my poll is formatted. :D I hope I was some help, if any! :D cool, a glasses poll....like, do you wear cats-eyes, round, or square? (I wear square...awesomez) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Could your sis draw me? The info she'll need is on my user page under 'Just in case'. Thanks, buddy.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Merlock is a brown mouse in a purple tunic. He has a short sword. He wears a black belt and no pants. (sounds awkward, but he IS an animal lol) That's pretty much it. Tell her thanks! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) re: your tecnichal difficulty Yes I did help you. You forgot to put a / at the end of your poll. It should have been like this: . Just wanted to help out. Also I will add you on to the list. Bye! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! New pic! The last one was really bad, so here you are again: Tall, powerfully built, and pretty! Yay! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Haha Sorry about that. Sometimes I get swamped by update notifications. Yes, I like it. It's very good. It's fun seeing Pinedance in all these different styles. Tell your sis thanks for me!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Do kitchen knifes, forks, spoons, scisorrs, pencils, and other such dangeous materials count as weapons? Umrag the Destroyer 21:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I know. BTW, your sig isn't right.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yo Update RTN. Ducks behind rock dodging raw tomato . . . Leave all weapons at you User Page PLEASE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tell ur sis it's fine. I understand, because we're really buisy too. Getting ready to go out of state this weekend. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Picture Hey m8 I just wanted to know when i could see the picture your sister drew for me. Thanks--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!! hi seg...um as to me and OW doing that drawing...i dunno if i could do it but ow sure could...i'm mostly a Ferret artist...i haven't done anybody but Meeka for Months *punches Meeka*(Meeka: Hey!*rubs arm*)so i am very rusty when it comes to other animals..plus OW and i don't live in the same town so getting one of us to come over (especially now that schools starting)but we could probably pull it off! you'll have to see what Otterwarrior says though!lolz* ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I Google'd what you told me on the Shout Box. And 'EU' is the European Union, like Germany and France and Denmark. You were right on your user page; Never would have guessed! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) UPdate uNsungShieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) The Picture is FINALLY DONE!!! :D Here's the pic. Hope ya like it! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Unsung is offically done! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Segalia! I was looking at your signature and realised that the link to your talk page was not working :( It looks like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! So you can see coding and it doesn't link...that's because when you see it like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! You will notice that there are no closing brackets. :O But that is easy to fix: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior!]] You just have to add the little brackets in. And now it looks like this: Beware the Warrior! Taadaa!! Sorry, the HTML coding weasel that lives in my brain starting screaming when he saw that...he gets annoying sometimes xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm still on but my PC won't log on again DX. I'm trying to get it working. User:Neildown -- 13:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hello hey, cool idea about the half river half sea otter thing. cya around. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 18:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) well... Uh, if you request a picture, It will be a little while. And It really depends on how many are in a group. I mean I will do it,(Group pics are always fun) But once again, ut will be a little while. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 12:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Requests?.... I'll give you a request if you want one, but after that they will not be open, except that Silverfalcon Pikehawk will also receive(if he wishes) one.... I never much liked the Tarquin-Rosie marriage either XC Flikkun 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I will do your request, but I could like it if you could go to my page and fill out all the information on your character(s) so I can get your charcter as close to your imagining them as possible. :Thanks! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Um, I meant that they asked for a request, and that I was going to draw them one ^^;Flikkun 20:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Really sorry bout that m8. I'm a christian too but my area isn't very strict so u kinda get used to it. Our school might not even be fit to call christian any more(disgraceful) because of the occasional swearing and degrading talk that goes on. Still like I said I'm really sorry about it and I'll try not to do it again. P.S. Yes we are that much alike. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) True That's true, it would be interesting both ways. Star Wars is AWSOME! (did you know that in 2010 a live action star wars TV series is going to be made? cant wait for it!) BTW, have you read my fan fiction? go to my home page, follow the link to Colonel Procyon's page then check out the blog, The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon. Its not very long yet so reading it shouldn't take long, but writing it is taking forever! Colonel Procyon is also my acount, I made it specifically for my fan fic. Thanks for the message! bye Prard Grrr... 03:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 11:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Update TS Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Request details.... Um, I usually decide what the picture looks like myself....I mean like, people say what characters they want and I decide what pose and stuff....is it ok if I do it with this picture as well? I mean, I'll do it that way if you don't want me to do what I want with it..and you want it exactly like that. Flikkun 20:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template boxes Here's how to do the 'user owns' template- --John-E 15:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Shout Box I'm on the Shout Box now, in response to your question. Look at it, and I ought to be one of the newest on. Bye, --John-E 15:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! i thought you might like a drawing!^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) doomwyte have you read Doomwyte yet? i have. Lady Gorse 21:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Here's your pic, I hope you like it! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on the hunted -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey The Siege (RTN) And I restarted Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Update ''LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Birds of prey are great. Do you mean group pics, like a bunch of characters together-if so I can do them. Nice to meet you.-Skywind Also could you do me a drawing of a red kite- like Stryk in Mattimeo? Thanks!-Skywind update The Siege! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! You're very welcome! ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 18:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll get your pic to you soon, Segalia!--Skywindredkite 19:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!]] 15:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Wootles! Yea! Glasses FTW!! Every girl in my class wears glasses, lol. And I'm not a nerd! 8D I'm so bad at math...^-^ Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 17:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) It is sad, is it not? Correct, i am an otter. My "Absuballyflippinlutly" faveorite person is Rab Streambattle. I'm writeing a fanfic story. if you want to read it, tell me. Farewell for now, Lyth Streambattle '''AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update'ssss...... I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Cool Segalia- I'm sure you could be in our story, we're actually looking for more otters. --Penglens Who needs logic? 21:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) sure! i've never done that before, but i'd love to try, so it sounds good to me --[[User:Rhulasunwave101|Rhulasunwave101] 18:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) cool! this sounds like a good challenge. im excited! lol. it will take a while though cause i have to balance this will school work, etc. but i'll try! and you're welcome. i love doing requests :D --Rhulasunwave101 19:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) here tis! now the group picture is complete! ^o^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) just a little heads up! i'm going out this weekend to buy a new sketchpad, so the drawing won't start until then. i'm sorry it's going to take a while, but i'll try and get it to you as soon as i can! --[[User:Rhulasunwave101|Rhulasunwave101] 00:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Picture! Here is your group pic (: Keep in mind that I still have a LOT of tweaking and touching up, not to mention coloring, to do! This is just what it looks like so far. Hope you like it! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tada! I've finished the picture after coloring it. Hope you like it (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 22:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! Please tell me how you like it!--Skywindredkite 22:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree You can add it now. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about my pic , take your time.--Skywindredkite 21:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 02:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually... I should really be asleep right now! *grins sheepishly* I don't know why I'm up so late :P I guess cause I've been working on a drawing for a while. SM and I don't know each other at all actually. Lol, but we comment on each other's stories a lot --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 08:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Segalia! I'm not really sure what you are talking about on my talk page, could you specify where exactly it says that? --[[User:Neildown|Neildown]60px| Takin requests! 14:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Verminfate went to England in July. It was a 14 hour flight I guess. I couldn't stand to be in one spot for that long :S --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 14:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Veggie tails ROCKS! ;P Do you have the Veggie Rocks CD? It's basically a bunch of Veggie Tails songs re-sung by Christian artists like Skillet, the Supertones, and Relient K. :) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) muse? No, I've never heard of it. Hm. I'm excited, because my grandma bought me TWO new books yesterday, though. Have you read the 'farsala trilogy'? That's what I have.... or, two of them, at least. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) PS, I'll be on the shoutbox Re: Species The Species page is fine for now. There are many characters people feel should be added to every category, I think Grath can be found by people not navigating to that article. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Update On There's Hares on This Mountain! -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 23:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) well, it was actually 10 hours. But yes, it was from UK to CA and vice verse.--Verminfate Update I know you're not on my list but I thought you should know that I updated "On the Knife's Edge". Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) (Brockfang) I'm not usre who else, but, what the heck, I'll take the part!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That IS interesting! Cool! An' I'm shure glad it's okay that we 'ave two character-types who are alike! An' I just 'ave to ask: Are ye French in real life? Just curious. I'm taking French as me language to learn in school, an' I saw the words "interresant" and "je pense." If 'tis true, an' ye ARE French, that is so COOL!!!! I've never met someone who was French before. SO, if yore not French, sorry 'bout that, but if ye are: "J'adore apprendre le Francais!! Il est tres interessant (je ne sais pas si j'ai ecrit ce mot droit." If ye didn't unnerstan' that for any reason, let me know an' I'll try t'clarify it fer ye! Trenna Swiftpaw 23:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Hey matey sorry about you not finding it... been havin category problems. and yes it is my blog not Awavian's. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I do LOVE French! It IS tough though, the grammar. And coolness! It's so cool that French is a second language for you! Well, gotta go! Au revoir, mon amie!!! Mais premiere, toi, tu es une fille? Ou un garcon? Je pense tu es une fille, mais je ne veux pas faire....I don't know how to say "I don't want to make a mistake." But anyway....."Tu es une fille?" Merci! J'aime parler en Francais!!! Salut! But to say it in French, "Salut! Ah, oui, je suis une fille. Nous sommes....uh, how do you say "both" in French? Is it "combien"? Well, we both ARE girls!! Thanks, Segalia!!! Ou, merci, mon amie! Il est tres interessant parler avec un vrai personne who parle Francais! That was kind of bad grammar and stuff there. Oh, well, I don't have my French dictionary with me now. Well, see ya round! Trenna Swiftpaw 05:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Don't know about the word "trist" yet, but sorry 'bout yore finger, mate! Yep, Christmas break!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! Small update on Tonngrian. --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 00:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank Thou Thanketh thy for thous message. It was superb. Perhaps we could be friends?Greyring The Fair 05:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Greyring The Fair 8:57 December 19 2009 Yes I Am! I a indeed a "critter" of the mighty wilddog clan of beyond The Land Of Ice And Snow. Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually what I do... I get those a lot, and I normally type them on Microsoft Word so I don't forget them, then copy and paste one of them when that part of the story comes in. It works pretty well! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 18:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi. hi, can i use one of your pics please? thaks. --Dewface LOL :D 00:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi! how are ya doing? want to wish you a Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holydays! cya around! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 00:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Segalia! Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 07:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Seg, Merry Christmas! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) hi there well, this is the pic, if you want somthing than tell me what you want, well it depends on what you want. if this is not your pic, please inform me. if you know whose it is, will you tell me? Thanks a billion. --Dewface LOL :D 00:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok! thanks. I am a femail. one of the fercest hare worriors!! if you read my fanfic, you will see my story. when i was a young hare, i was foolish and ignorant. but now, now i am fearless!! c ya! --Dewface LOL :D 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 06:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) wait...what? i dont get what ur talking about--ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) oh! *puts paw over mouth* whoops! i dont have time right now, but i shall change it!--ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 20:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas! Hi! It's nice to know other Redwall Wikians like some of the same awsome stories (although I think if you like Redwall it's hard to not to like Narnia). Thank you for the welcome and the "Merry Christmas" and Merry Christmas to you too!--MatthiasSkywalker 22:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Crossword Well I suggest doing keyword searches on the wiki.... one of my friends did that and did pretty well on it Brockfang - Everyone falls down, champions get back up. 16:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay I composed some hints for ya so good luck with them: 1a: Type in Castle Floret. The Lord Warden is said at the bottom. 30a: type "saved Matthias's life" into the search box and it's the third one up from the bottom. 32a: doesn't make sense but I will tell you that it's a snake's name. 35a: what is the gullwhacker. 34d: look up "Long Patrol Generals". Click the first page listed. (Should be the Long Patrol page) then scroll down to where it lists the generals. It is one of the two. Brockfang - Everyone falls down, champions get back up. 17:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome! I'm glad you like the picture! The mood for drawing took me away, and since you signed my friend's list I had to do somehting in return, so I drew your character! I'm glad you like it! You are SO lucky--I wish I could go shooting now, but I have to go to my grandparent's house to shoot, because they live in a hunting area. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the picture, and I hope to see you around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 07:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 04:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I first saw The Princess Bride with my sister, she really likes it, so she checked it out from the library and I watched it with her. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, and thank you for signing my friends thingummy! :D yeah I LOVE climbing trees but I'm afraid of heights,so getting down isn't all that fun, so how many warrior books have you read? That's AWESOME!!! what are you writing about? or is that a secret? Well, nice chattin' with you, and happy belated holidays to you too! :D Sister Armel 17:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW!! I can't wait 'till you get them published!!! :D my story is about this young girl and her sister, who find out their parents have been poisoned, they set off on a perilous adventure, trying to find the person that poisoned their parents. later on they meet up with a middle aged warrior that has also been trying to find someone that had poisoned his wife, and young daughter. so then they end up finding the place where the poisoner was. the three make plans to invade a highly guarded, castle, that's as far as I got, but the people get their revenge, and the one girl looses half her leg and an eye, the other dies and the warrior, dies when the poisoner shoves a bottle of highly toxic liquid in the warriors mouth, it will be kinda of graphic and bloody, so that's my story tell me what you think of it. Sister Armel 18:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a little bit, thanks! :D uh, I'm still working on the title, I'm ok at making up names and what not but still not to great. I'm just starting the prologue on the Word thingummy, so I'm not to far, but I've had a lot of ideas for different parts of the story. Hm, hope you wouldn't mind helping me with some names? Interesting, and yes there are lots of different kinds of poison, since I plan on being a herbalist, I've decided to use some real plants and herbs that are poisonous in the story, and also a few of my own creations, :) Sister Armel 18:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers!! Yeah I like writing too, now THAT would be AWESOME!!!!! Hmmmm, what do you like to do? Haha, Yes your right that's what herbalists do, they make, Teas, & salves, and stuff like that. Oh thats awesome!! I'll make sure I look for it when she gets it published!! :D Sister Armel 22:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You on? we haven't had a good conversation in ages...... Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, so you really like animals? the zoo job sounds like a good one, hey maybe I will work there too! :D My break? from school you mean? It was good, slow but good, I'm not sure if we are going to get Monday off, but I will have to ask my mom, well nice chatin' with ye! Sister Armel 22:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) too bad I keep missing you on the shoutbox. I also have Monday off. maybe you could try to be on then? I missed you by a few minutes this morning. Yeah I had a good break. Got cool presents like two WW2 models (P38 Lightning, KMS Bismark) money.... other stuff. Hope to cya soon, Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool, but I've never heard of an okapis, or palomino before, what are they? yeah, I'm home schooled, so sometimes we don't get some of those days off, it's just too hard to do all of Mondays work on Tuesday, and then we usually have extra stuff to do over the weekend, you too,:D Sister Armel 15:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) THanks! Thanks. Im surprised how many members already gave me a hello. may I add ye to me freinds list? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! Oooooo!! I wish I could see them!! Oh that's cool that you were homes schooled too!!:D Yeah I heard people were pretty mean in school, sometimes I wish I could go just to slug a couple, my older sisters were home schooled for a while, then they went to the regular school, and said it was really bad, Sister Armel 18:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha! have you ever gotten in trouble for doing it? I've just got two older sisters, then I've got three older brothers and one little brother, so do you have any other siblings, or just your sisters? hmm, I guess it would help with letin out all yer anger, bendin thin pieces o' iron help get rid of yore anger too, well, I'm hardly good at it, all I can do is hit the ball, can never seem to catch it,:D G'night! Sister Armel 20:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't have very many weapons... well I have 3 pocket knives that aren't very big. I was planning on making my own bow and arrows when spring comes since I found out how from an Indian at our county fair last summer, wish me luck with that. Cya tomorrow hopefully then. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) update Update for Snowy Longname (sorry it took longer than usual, but I've been very busy) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I just woke up....... please come back? I'm also trying to update two fanfics though so yeah. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) U there? or did I miss you again? I'm only on for a few minutes atm though. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 18:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) that must be, fun when yore doin the beatin,and it's someone that really get's on yore nerves, really? doesn't care one bit? hmmm, you've got some good tips how too control your anger, I just usually end up braking something in my room, that's fixable of course, okeydokers see ya later! Sister Armel 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello again! Yore very welcome!:) hey got anymore tips? I have very little patience, so I need a couple tips to keep me anger under control. Wow, never heard of that before, he encourages it, wow, I'm shocked. Boy would I like to kick that guys rump! hitting a girl is not very gentleman like, we could teach him a few lessons if we could gang up together and get him!! ok, I'm gonna stop there anger building up again, well nice chattin wid ye!:) Sister Armel 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) My fanfic. I meant for the cloth to say September, but they didn't know what else to call him, It is later revealed that he doesn't remember what happened to him, even his own name. But thanks for reading it.--Penglens Who needs logic? 16:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello Segalia! Hahaha! Yeah, I'm very cute, innocent, and kind, when I'm around other beasts but when I'm alone I've got bloodrath,lol :D Thank ye for the tips!! :D Oooooo that sounds like fun!!!:) Hey I can get my two older brothers too if you wouldn't mind, they'd love to help beat the guy up!!:D well talk to ye later!! Sister Armel 18:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, yeah, anyone try to hurt me, a friend, any of my siblings they'd be dead in a matter of seconds, you know, you and I are a lot alike, well see ya!:) Sister Armel 16:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC)